Lazo
by irazue13
Summary: Ahome cuida de pequeño a Sesshomaru y entre ellos nace un lazo en sus vidas que los unirá para siempre...


**Hola! aquí dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió un día con mis amigas, espero que les gusten.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

* * *

Una joven de dieciséis años se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo su mochila para volver al Sengoku, tenia que guardar, ropa, comida, medicinas, sus libros, crayones , cuadernos para dibujar y mas.

Para su suerte su mama estaba en todo y le facilitaba las cosas.

Una vez lista se despide de ellos, para saltar en el poso que conecta a las dos épocas.

Todo iba bien, la luz rosa pálido que destella al saltar, el azul que muestra el poso.

Al salir tira su pesada mochila que pesaba más que ella, para salir ella, suspira cansada por el esfuerzo de salir de ese poso.

Se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver el lugar lleno de árboles, había más que antes, no le toma importancia y camina para la dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero no encuentra nada solo un descampado, se asusta al pensar que pudo ser atacada por unos demonios o por Naraku.

Camina por el descampado, pero no ve nada, no había signos de que haya habido una pelea ni nada por el estilo.

Decide ir al rió próximo donde debería estar la aldea, para su suerte lo encuentra, se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol para pensar que podía haber pasado.

Tan perdida en sus divagaciones estaba que no se dio cuenta, que a unos pocos metros se encontraba una Youkai.

-ah…-suspira-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Donde estarán los muchachos?-se cuestiona en voz baja.-esto solo me pasa a mi...-se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha un grito de dolor, se levanta rápido buscando con su mirada el lugar donde gritaron, al encontrar un árbol un poco mas grande que los otros ve a una Youkai, con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose el vientre, respirando entre cortado.

No lo duda y se acerca hasta ella, pero al estar unos pasos de distancia la Youkai la mira con sus ojos rojos, sacando los colmillos, gruñéndole, retrocede dos pasos.

Junta un poco de valor-¿Qué le sucede?-le cuestiona.

-grrr-le gruñe frunciendo el ceño, pero otro grito salio.

-por favor dígame que le pasa a si le ayudo-se ofrece la pelinegra.

-grr... no necesito tu ayuda niña…corre a tu aldea…-mientras se retuerce de dolor, pero en un momento se pone pálida cayendo inconciente.

La pelinegra no lo duda dos veces y se acerca para revisarla, pero no ve daños, quita una cosa afelpada de su vientre para encontrarse que ella estaba embarazada, al parecer iba a dar a luz dentro de poco y estaba sola en el bosque…¿Dónde estaría su esposo?¿por que esta sola?.

Ve como la mujer Youkai hace gestos de molestia, usa un poco de su poder espiritual solo para calmarle un poco su dolor teniendo cuidado de no usar mas de la cuenta, la Youkai se tranquiliza.

Al pasar dos horas la mujer abre los ojos lentamente viéndose recostada en algo muy suave de color azul y tapada con una manta blanca y su cola como almohada, se levanta viendo como la humana que se le había acercado antes de desmayarse estaba ahí al lado de una fogata, cocinando unos pescados.

Ahome se da cuenta que la mujer se despertó-¿te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Como te llamas? ¿Por que estas sola?...-le cuestiona con su innata curiosidad.

La mujer la mira aturdida de tanta preguntas y de la contracciones que tenia-¿por que...estas aquí?-le pregunta jadeante.

-por que esta mal y necesitas ayuda...-

-no la quiero...-le dice.

-pero si no te ayudo podría pasarle algo al bebe que llevas dentro...-señalando su vientre.

-hum...-dice resignada dándose cuenta que la humana tiene razón.

-ten-le da un poco de tè.

-no quiero nada tuyo humana-

-Ahome...me llamo Ahome y este té es para que se te calme un poco el dolor...la anciana Kaede un día me dijo que sirve para estas situaciones, la hierbas que use...-le informa.

-hum-volteando su rostro.

-si no lo tomas sufrirás mas dolor...-molesta al ver lo terca que podía ser esa mujer-piensa en tu bebe...-le dice para ver si así logra algo.

De mala gana le saca el té, para tomarlo desconfiada pero luego se da cuenta que su cachorro se calma .

-¿cual es tu nombre?-dice Ahome.

-Irasue-le responde.

-¿por que estas sola en el bosque? y mas en ese estado...-

La mirada de la Youkai su torna triste al recordar el motivo-no te interesa humana...-

-me llamo Ahome...-

-hum no me interesa humana-

-pues a mi si por que mi madre me puso ese nombre con mucho amor...-le responde para sonreír al recordar a su mama.

Irasue ve la sonrisa llena de calidez y amor que la muchacha humana hace al recordar a su progenitora, como le gustaría a ella ver a su hijo reír así.

-amas a tu madre...-le dice mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-si ella es todo para mi...ella sola me crió a mi y a mi hermano cuando mi padre nos abandono...-dice con melancolía.

-sola?-le pregunta incrédula, ya que la hembras humana son dependientes a sus machos para sobrevivir.

-si es una gran mujer muy fuerte, honesta, honorable, de buen corazón y una muy buena madre, no se que seria de mi sin ella...-dice con orgullo.

-¿y por que no estas con ella en este momento?-le cuestiona.

-por que ella esta en la otra época-Irasue la mira confundida por el comentario.

-¿época?-

-yo no soy de esta época, vengo de hace mas de quinientos años en el futuro...-ve que la mujer la mira como si estuviera loca-cuando cumplí quince el poso que estaba sellado en el templo de mi familia se rompió, una youkai ciempiés me arrastro hasta el otro lado del poso encontrándome en este tiempo. Se me extrajo la perla de Shikòn de mi cuerpo, para apoderarse de ella, pero no tuvieron éxito, luego sin querer yo...-dice avergonzada-la rompí y comencé un viaje con unos amigos-finaliza mostrando le los trozos de la perla.

Irasue la mira pensando en lo dicho fijándose en el trozo de la perla dándose cuenta que es genuina y sus ropas extrañas al igual todo lo que tiene, aceptando que ella no es de este lugar.

-ya veo...-

-¿quieres comer algo?-

-no solo quiero descansar...-dice para acostarse y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ahome se despierta por los gritos de dolor de Irasue.

-¿que sucede?-asustada.

-voy...a... dar... a luz-dice entrecortada.

Ahome palidece-aii! ¿Dios que hago?-desesperada.

-trae agua tibia y algo para...apoyarme y... recibir al cachorro...-respirando con dificultad.

Ahome siguió sus instrucciones, acomodo a la mujer para que pueda pujar, Ahome la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, esa experiencia que estaba viviendo era única, ve como una cabecita va saliendo.

-puja un poco mas que ya sale...veo su cabecita- dice un poco nerviosa y emocionada, la mujer asiente y sigue pujando hasta que se escucha un llanto.

Ahome toma al niño para envolverlo con una toalla blanca que tenia para dárselo a Irasue, la pelinegra usa un poco de su poder espiritual para calmar el dolor de ella.

-sh...no llores -le decía Irasue mirando con amor al niño que tenia en manos.

-es muy hermoso...¿como le va a poner?-le pregunta mirando al niño que tiene los ojitos cerrados, dos rayas en sus mejilla color violeta, una luna morada en la frente y un pompón que seria su cola-.

-...hum-dice pensando mientras examina a su cachorro-Sesshomaru...se llamara...-dice para depositarle un beso.

Ahome se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre igual al del medio hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿por que esa cara? ¿Que no te gusta? es nombre de Youkai-le dice burlona.

-no es eso es igual el nombre al de un Youkai que conozco a parte es muy parecido ese niño-pensando.

-pues lo dudo por que lo acabo de inventar...-le dice la mujer.

-no se, pero es raro...-

-tal vez conoces a mi hijo de otra época..-dice la mujer.

-hum tal vez dígame... usted conoce a un tal perro llamado Inotaishi o algo así-la mujer la ve sorprendía.

-si, y es Inutaisho el es mi macho...-le dice.

-Ah?!-sorprendida-el esta vivo?-

-si-

-entonces estoy años atrás de donde lo conocí al Sesshomaru grande...-

-ah!..-gime de dolor la mujer que comienza a sangrar en su parte intima.

-¿que le sucede?-asustada mientras se acerca a ella.

-nada...solo moriré...-le dice mirando a su pequeño cachorro.

-¿que?-alterada y preocupada.

-calmare... yo ya lo sabia...toma-le da al pequeño -cuídalo... de todos y de su padre...no lo abandones...-le dice para ver una vez mas a su pequeño y sonreír débilmente, dejando que su vida salga de su cuerpo ahora inerte.

-Irasue...-la llama con el niño en brazos que no paraba de llorar-Irasue- la mueve un poco viendo que ella murió dejando que sus lagrimas salgan sin control-¿que será de ti?-le dice mirando al niño que llora-ah...-suspira recordando lo que le dijo la mujer, le dejo a su hijo, para que ella lo cuide y de su padre...-yo te cuidare -le promete.

Ve como el niño la mira con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Una vez que Sesshomaru se durmió Ahome enterró a Irasue como pudo colocando unas hermosas flores.

Una vez listo se sienta mirando la llamas de la fogata pensando que hacer ahora, donde ir, como cuidaría a este niño.

Se acuesta en su futon, para dormir.

Pasada la media noche el llanto del bebe demonio la despierta, lo toma en brazos para mecerlo un poco y tararearle una canción logrando que se duerma. Así paso toda la noche entre los llantos de Sesshomaru.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta guardando todo en su mochila para colocársela en su hombro y tomar en brazos al niño así ir a una aldea o un lugar seguro para estar.

El niño era muy callado pero también lo tenia de llorón cuando había algo que le incomodaba.

-ya...ya...Sesshomaru... cálmate que te quedaras sin pulmones-le dice mientras le besa la frente.

-hmm-responde haciendo un leve puchero para acomodarse mas en los brazos de la joven buscando su calor.

Cuando el sol se encontraba en lo mas alto, Ahome se detiene a descansar pensando que le puede dar al niño para que coma, según ella sabe necesita de la leche materna.

-¿que te daré para que comas? ¿Eh?-mirando a Sesshomaru.

Se sume en sus pensamientos buscando una solución, tan perdida estaba en el hilo de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un Youkai, se posiciono frente a ella.

-humana… ¿que hace con mi cachorro?-cuestiona desdeñoso.

-eh?-saliendo de sus pensamientos, fijándose en el hombre que tiene en frente, es alto de buen porte, ojos ámbares, piel morena, una rayita tiene en cada lado de sus mejillas, el cabello es de color plateado largo y lacio, estaba sujeto en una cola alta.

-¿que haces con mi cachorro?-le repite.

Ahome mira a Sesshomaru-ella me lo dio...-susurra.

-¿quien?-

-su madre Irasue...-

-¿donde esta?-dice enojado.

Ahome agacha la cabeza -murió luego que dio a luz...-dejando que una lagrima salga y caiga en la frente de Sesshomaru ocasionando que el niño la mire.

Inutaisho se quedo paralizado, su mujer se murió y el no estuvo allí, ni vio nacer a su hijo.

-dénmelo-le ordena.

-no-

-que me lo de-frunciendo el ceño.

-no- agarrando mas fuerte al niño.

Inutaisho se acerca sacándole a Sesshomaru ocasionando que este llore como queja.

-no dámelo...el esta a mi cargo-le exige Ahome levantándose.

-no es tu obligación-

-si por que la Señora Irasue me pidió que lo cuide de todo y de usted que no lo abandone...se lo prometí-estirando sus brazos para agarra al niño.

-no tienes por que cumplir con esa obligación-tratando de mantener bien a su hijo que se remueve para salir de sus brazos e ir a los de la mujer.

-si yo se lo prometí y cumplo con lo que me piden...no lo dejare solo yo quiero cuidar de el...-dice firme.

El demonio ve la determinación de la mujer y la ternura con la que mira a su cachorro, le da el niño en brazos viendo como deja de llorar para acomodarse.

-Vamos-comenzando a caminar rumbo al Oeste.

-¿a donde?-pregunta anonada.

-a mis tierras ¿o que piensas que te dejare aquí con mi hijo?-la mira de reojo.

Ahome solo lo sigue de ves en cuando le cantaba al niño para que no llore, pero ya no funcionaba el necesitaba alimentarse.

-has que se calle-exasperado.

-no puedo tiene hambre-molesta por el demonio que tenia en frente.

-pues aliméntalo-

-no puedo, no tengo con que necesita, leche materna y yo no tengo-le informa.

-ya veo...-pensando, mira a su hijo una vez y cambia de rumbo.

-¿a donde vamos?-le pregunta siguiéndolo.

-a una bruja para que nos ayude-

Caminaron por unas horas, Ahome estaba sorprendida por los pulmones de Sesshomaru no se cansaba de llorar.

Al llegar a una cueva llena de calaveras, Inutaisho llama a la bruja.

Una anciana de cabellos largos color violeta, ojos negros como la noche y con una gran verruga en su nariz aparece.

-¿que quieren?-pregunta de forma altanera.

-su ayuda que mas-responde frió Inutaisho.

-¿quien es usted?-alzando una ceja.

-Inutaisho el Señor de las tierras del Oeste-sonriendo con burla a ver como la bruja palidecía al darse cuenta con quien trataba.

-ho! Señor-le hace una reverencia-¿que necesita?-

-saber como puedo alimentar a mi cachorro-señalando el bulto en los brazos de la pelinegra.

-un Hanyou-dice en susurro.

-no es un Yokai-le dice.

-pero ella...-mirando a la pelinegra.

-no es la madre... ¿me va ayudar o no?-perdiendo la paciencia.

-si...-se acerca hasta Ahome con intención de tomar al pequeño, pero ella lo sujeta más fuerte-déjeme examinarlo...-le explica.

Ahome mira a Inutaisho viendo como el asiente para que se lo de, de forma dudosa se lo da, Sesshomaru mira de mala ganas a la bruja, moviéndose para que lo suelte.

-al pareces tiene un día de haber nacido...-devolviendo al cachorro.-necesita leche materna para sobrevivir-

-¿como hacemos para conseguirla?-cuestiona el ojidorado.

-no se puede...-ve como el Youkai la mira dándole a entender que le de una solución si no quiere morir-pero...hay una solución... un conjuro puedo usar para que esa joven-mirando a la pelinegra-pueda amamantarlo hasta que el ya no necesite mas...-Ahome se horrorizo al imaginar amamantando a Sesshomaru...

Inutaisho se percata de eso-no hay otra solución?-

-no... Solo son una semana y media nada mas...eso necesita un Youkai...-le explica.

-¿que piensas tu?-le pregunta.

-yo...-dice Ahome viendo al niño-yo... no se...-

-mira que si el niño no se alimenta con la leche materna morirá...solo son una semana y media-le recuerda la bruja.

Se muerde el labio inferior, mira a Sesshomaru, suspirando resignada-...esta bien...- le bruja sonríe con maldad.

-¿esta segura que no se puede otra cosa?-acercándose mostrando sus garras al ver como la bruja había sonreído.

Al ver el veneno y la mirada asesina del demonio la bruja traga fuerte-em si, le dan un brebaje que puedo preparar...-retrocediendo.

-pues hágalo sino quiere morir-la amenaza.

-s...Si-entra rápido a su cueva para preparar el brebaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparece la bruja con un pote lleno de brebaje-esto le dura dos semana...-entregándoselo al demonio.

-pruébelo...-le dice.

-he?-lo mira desconfiada.

-que lo pruebe-le dice entre diente.

La bruja lo hace mostrando que no pasara nada si el niño lo bebe.

-bien-lo toma y lo guarda-vamos-dirigiéndose a Ahome.

Tardaron dos días en llegar al castillo del Oeste, Inutaisho mando a que preparen una habitación para la muchacha y su hijo.

Una vez que Ahome se acomodo en sus habitación alimenta al niño con el brebaje.

Sesshomaru hace gestos de asco-un poquito mas y listo...-sonríe Ahome por sus gestos.

-listo...-le limpia el resto del liquido que quedo en su boca-ahora vamos a dormir...-acuna a Sesshomaru en sus brazos para arrullarlo con una canción.

_Siempre hay que buscar lo que anhelas más_  
_goza en plenitud lo que Dios te dio_  
_puedes creer tú, siempre te seguiré_  
_puedes traer luz donde no la hay._

Me siéndolo suavemente mientras ve como el se acurruca mas en sus brazos soltando un bostezo.

_Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así_  
_es una inquietud que yo siento en mí._  
_Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás_  
_solamente así tú lo encontrarás._

Lo acuesta en el futon tapándolo, para acostarse a su lado y dejar que el sueño la venza.

A la mañana siguiente una sirviente la despierta diciendo que se arregle y al niño para desayunar, le deja un kimono para ella y una ropa para el niño.

Luego de una hora de estar en las aguas termales, se cambia y después cambia a Sesshomaru el llevaba un hakama de color blanco con flores de Sakura de color dorado y yukata del mismo color.

Ella esta con kimono rosa pálido con adornos de flores de cerezos, su cabello lo tenía suelto.

Se sienta a desayunar, sintiéndose incomoda por las mirada de todos.

-humana...de ahora en adelante te encargara de mi hijo serás su sirvienta...-sin mirarla.

-hum...me llamo Ahome y no seré la sirvienta de nadie-dice enojada.

-si lo serás-

-no-lo desafía.

-si- la mira para intimidarla, pero ella le sostiene la mirada ya que no le tiene temor.

-no, yo no seré la sirvienta de nadie...-

-entonces lárgate...-

-no yo me comprometí a cuidar a Sesshomaru y lo haré por que yo quiero, yo no cumpliré tus órdenes ni la de nadie-

-y ¿que te hace pensar que yo permitiré que tu te quedes?-

-no me interesa que me dejes o no... Yo cumplo con mi palabra...a parte no le veo ni cara ni el animo de cuidar a un lindo bebe como este...¿no? Sesshomaru que eres bonito-le juega sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

Inutaisho ve como ella mima a su cachorro y el valor que tiene al enfrentar, sonríe al saber que esta mujer lo cuidara bien.

-de acuerdo...pero no quiero quejas de otros...-

-hum...ay que lindo sos... he?-sigue jugando con el ignorando al demonio.

**Tres meses después...**

Un pequeño de cabellos plateado y ojos ámbares gateaba por el jardín del castillo mientras Ahome lo esperaba sentada hasta que el llegue.

-bien...Sesshomaru muy bien- lo felicita ya que aguanto mas que el día anterior.

El peliplata solo levanta un poco su cabeza en forma de orgullo ante lo que logro.

-mira que ya de pequeño eres orgullosito y arrogante...-se ríe.

Ahome sigue jugando con el niño mientras un demonio mira todo con orgullo, al ver que su hijo cada día se supera. A la noche Sesshomaru callo rendido de tanto esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente Inutaisho fue a despertar a la pelinegra y a su hijo.

-despierte...-la llama.

-hum... un poquito mas tapándose.

-no, ya levántese...-se agacha para destaparla ve como su niño se abraza mas a ella para no tener frió.

-ya voy...-bostezando-¿que hace aquí?-le cuestiona curiosa.

-báñese-le ordena.

-grosero... -le dice pensando que el lo decía por que no le gustaba su olor como decía Inuyasha-ya me baño así no soporta mi olor-ofendida se levanta tomando las cosas suyas y de Sesshomaru.

-no lo decía por eso-la mira-solo quiero estar con mi hijo un rato a solas sin usted cerca ya que cuando su presencia esta el no me presta ni un poco de atención-dice celoso.

Ahome lo mira desconfiada, dudando si dejarlo a solas con el niño-no se...-

-no le haré nada ¿como voy hacerle daño a mi propio hijo?-le dice ofendido.

-esta bien-lo mira-ten-le da la ropa del niño-cámbielo- mientras camina hacia la puerta para ir a la aguas termales del castillo.

Sesshomaru ve como ella se va sin llevarlo a el y decide gatear hasta ella, Inutaisho lo agarra en brazos-hoy estarás conmigo-le sonríe con amor. Ahome casi se desmaya al ver el cariño con que el le sonríe, Sesshomaru lo ignora estirando sus bracitos en dirección a ella.

-A la tarde te busco así sigues aprendiendo a caminar-le sonríe, dándole un beso en la frente, el se remueve molesto al ver que su padre no lo suelta.

-mama...-la llama Ahome se queda de piedra al escuchar al niño decir eso e Inutaisho no esta en mejores condiciones-mama... -la vuelve a llamar.

Ahome se acerca a el, todavía anonada, mira a Inutaisho buscando algo de ayuda pero el esta de piedra.

-ven pequeño...-lo toma con ternura, Sesshomaru rodea con sus brazos el cuello de ella para acomodarse-yo...yo... no soy...tu mama...-le dice viendo como el niño mira para otro lado, Inutaisho huele la tristeza de su cachorro-...yo conocí a tu mama... ¿quieres que te cuente una historia sobre ella?-le pregunta.

Sesshomaru la mira dándole a entender que si-bueno ella era una Youkai, muy hermosa tenia un hermoso cabello plateado largo, unos hermosos ojos como los tuyo-ve como el niño dibuja una pequeña sonrisa-una rayita de color violeta a cada lado de su mejilla -dibujando sus marcas-una preciosa luna de color morado, al igual que tu- mira como una pequeña manita va su frente instintivamente-ella era una mujer arrogante, su personalidad fuerte, muy terca, pero con una gran amor hacia vos... al nacer ella te tuvo en sus brazos y te puso ese lindo nombre-a Inutaisho le agarro un tic al saber quien fue la que le puso ese nombre-te mimo un montón...pero ella se canso mucho por el refuerzo mas lindo que fue tenerte...y decidió dormir para ir a un lindo lugar donde siempre esta contigo...-le dice viendo como el niño se relaja y acuesta su cabeza en su pecho para dormirse.

-ten me voy a bañar...-le dice dándole al niño dormido.

-gracias...-le agradece mirando a su hijo.

-de nada...-

Ahome se va a bañar, pensando en lo sucedió de hace unos momentos atrás, eso si que fue raro ese niño la llamo mama, su primera palabra fue dirigida a ella y sobretodo ese pequeño es Sesshomaru, ese demonio sanguinario, frió calculador, arrogante, que conoció en la otra época.

* * *

Inutaisho estaba todavía anonado por lo que su cachorro dijo, la llamo mama a esa chica que no lo era, su primera palabra fue dirigida hacia ella y no a el.

No podía echarle la culpa a ella por que, lo cuidaba, mimaba, enseñaba, felicitaba, vestía, le daba de comer, se preocupaba por el, defendía y el no hacia nada por su cachorro solo estaba con los papales de las tierra en guerra, tratados y mas.

Suspiro, mira como el cachorro duerme tranquilo, piensa que puede hacer y una cosa esta seguro el pasaría mas tiempo con su cachorro, esa pelinegra se quedaría con su hijo, como su madre para convertirse en su hembra tenia que darle una buena figura a Sesshomaru.

Sale de sus pensamientos al oír a Sesshomaru llorar buscando con su mirada a la mujer.

-a la noche estarás con ella-le dice pero el pequeño solo gatea hasta la puerta para buscar a su pelinegra.

-no... quédate aquí... conmigo-le dice dolido al ver como el niño lo mira para seguir su camino.-ya la mando a llamar...-suspira resignado, llamando a su sirviente para que traiga a esa mujer.

Al llegar Ahome su cachorro va hasta ella para que lo ayude a pararse, ella lo ayuda, para que el camine un poco.

Ve como Sesshomaru se tropieza cayendo sentado, volvía a levantarse con la ayuda de la ojo marrón, intentándolo una vez mas, cae muchas veces hasta que se cansa, se cruza de brazo, frunciendo el ceño soltando un-hump-.

-jaja...no te enojes ya te va a salir...-le sonríe la pelinegra.

Así pasaron todo el día ayudando a que el pueda caminar solo, cuando llego a la noche callo dormido el pequeño demonio.

-veo que al fin se canso-dice sonriente Inutaisho.

-si, tiene muchas energías-

-si...al parecer te encariñaste con el-acercándose a ella.

-si... como no lo voy hacer-se da cuenta que Inutaisho, esta más cerca de ella a escasos centímetros.

-hum...-acerca su rostro despacio rozando sus labios con los contrario.

-¿que hace? aléjese...-lo empuja.

-¿que no quieres?- le susurra.

-no...No quiero-

-¿Porque?-

-por que no, no quiero que seas vos quien me de mi primer beso...-lo mira.

-¿por que no?-

-por que amo alguien...-

-¿quien?-enojado.

-no lo conoces...-

-lo puedo buscar...-

-lo dudo todavía no nació...-le miente, ve como la mira confundido.

-yo no soy de esta época...-le explica lo sucedió ahorrando detalles, sobre el y le muestra el trozo de perla.

-ya veo...-se aleja de ella pensando-¿que piensa hacer algún día tendrá que volver?-

-si, pero primero ayudare en todo lo que pueda a el-mira al cachorro.

-¿te quedaras por el?-le pregunta incrédulo.

-si, es muy chiquito para que se quede solo-

-¿tanto te importa?-celoso.

-si-

-pero no es nada tuyo-

-y? eso no me impide cuidarlo-

-bien-se va dejando a la mujer sola con su hijo.

* * *

**Una año y medio después...**

Un demonio corría por todo el castillo, haciendo sus maldades a todo el mundo que se interponga en su camino.

-hump-mira con curiosidad unos papeles en el despacho de su padre-todteriaz-dice tirándolos mezclando los importantes documentos.

El pequeño demonio sale llevándose por delante a las sirvientas con la cosas, saltando por todas partes esquivando a los sirvientes que lo perseguían para que se calme.

-! Sesshomaru ¡-escucha el grito de su padre desde el estudio.

Cuando esta a punto de salir por la ventana es agarrado de su cola por su padre.

-¿se puede saber por que hiciste todo ese desorden?!-le grita sumamente enojado.

-suedtamed , etupidod -se cruza de brazos .

-no hasta que me digas ¿por hiciste eso?-

-Inutaisho baja a Sesshomaru enseguida-le dice una pelinegra al ver como la sangre se va toda la cara del pequeño al estar agarrado así.

-no esta que me responda-sin mirarla.

-que lo bajes!-lo regaña.

-no-

-le haces mal, mírale la cara- le señala el leve puchero que fingía el niño.

-esta fingiendo!-grita exasperado.

-Inu...tai...sho-le susurra peligrosamente, provocando que el demonio tiemble y suelte al niño, el sabia muy bien que no había que hacerla enojar ya que daba mucho miedo.

Sesshomaru sonríe en los brazos de ella.

-¿que has hecho pequeño demonio?-le pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-yod nada-mirándola inocente.

-mentiroso-le dice su padre.

-¿que ha hecho esta vez?-mira a Inutaisho.

-me tiro todos los papeles, tratados de las tierra, rompió los adorno de toda la casa, encerró a una sirvienta en el calabozo y como si no fuera poco mira el desorden de acá-Ahome ve todo tirado, revuelto, las sirvienta juntando las cosa que tiraron a toparse con el niño, ella suelta una carcajada.

-¿de que te ríes?-le pregunta molesto.

-jaja, es muy divertido las caras de espanto de los pobres Youkais...-se ríe, Inutaisho se fija lo que ella le dijo soltándose a reír también.

-vamos Sessho ¿me acompañas a caminar?-le pregunta.

-si-le dice bajándose para caminar a la par de ella.

Caminan por el bosque disfrutando el hermoso día, hasta que a Sesshomaru se le antojo a correr persiguiendo a un pequeño, Ahome corría retándolo para que deje de tortura al pequeño con sus garras.

-!Sesshomaru¡ !detente!¡ deja al niño¡-le grita persiguiéndolo.

-sodlo quiedo juagad-le responde con maldad.

-Sesshomaru-dice entre dientes, provocando que el pequeño la mire dudando si seguir torturando al demonio.

-papa ayúdame!-grita el demonio.

-sh! no llores-se acerca a el para fijarse sus heridas, el pequeño se tensa al sentirla cerca-no te haré daño...-le sonríe Youkai que deja que le limpien las heridas, mientras que Sesshomaru se sienta a un lado mirando con odio al demonio y gruñendo al ver como su Ahome lo atendía.

De un momento a otro un Kitsune, de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel morena, se acerco tomando del cuello a la pelinegra.

-suldtala-le exige Sesshomaru mostrando sus garritas.

-ja! no me haga reír mocoso...esta mujer morirá por atacar a mi hijo...-tirándola contra un árbol, con tanta fuerza fue el golpe que ella perdió el conocimiento.

Sesshomaru salta para atacarlo, pero el Kitsune , lo derriba con facilidad, el Inuyoukai no se da por vencido y mas sabiendo que ella pagaría por algo que no hizo, sigue atacando como puede pero solo recibe mas rasguños y golpes, El kitsune se cansa y le da un buen golpe para dejarlo inmóvil, Sesshomaru ve como le atraviesa sus garras en el estomago de ella, haciendo que ella abra sus ojos gritando de dolor, el grito fue tal que las aves del lugar salen asustadas, provocando que Sesshomaru palidezca.

En el castillo del Oeste, Inutaisho se encontraba ordenando todo lo que hizo su hijo, pero tuvo que dejar todo al escuchar el grito de Ahome, sale corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus poderes y fuerza.

Lo que ve al llegar lo deja sin palabras la mujer desangrando y su hijo al lado de ella con unas lagrimitas en su rostro. Se fija quien fue el responsable viendo a Kitsune regodeando, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el youkay esta muerto, se acerca al cuerpo de la mujer tomándola en brazos, su hijo lo sigue y se van para llevarla al castillo.

Una ves que llegaron la recostaron en el futon, curaron sus heridas, pero era en vano ella moriría.

Inutaisho ve como su hijo no le quita la mirada de encima, esperando que ella abra los ojos, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-ella morirá Sesshomaru-le dice viendo como el aprieta sus puños.

-nod ella nod pueded morid...-niega.

-si...-

-nod!-grita golpeando la pared.

-si Sesshomaru...-mira con tristeza al ver el estado de su hijo.

-nod, nod-niega.

Inutaisho piensa una forma en la que ella no pueda morir y sabe que hay una sola.

-hay una forma...-le dice viendo como el niño lo mira-escúchame bien...si tu le das un poco de tu sangre ella se salvara...pero experimentara cambios dolorosos, como no, eso depende que cambios experimente...-Sesshomaru no lo piensa dos veces y se corta un poco la palma de su manito viendo como la sangre sale a borbotones, para dejarla caer en la boca.

Ahome se remueve a sentir un gusto metálico en su boca.

-tómalo humana, si no morirás-le informa Inutaisho logrando que ella acepte tomando la sangre que le dan.

Ahome siente como ese líquido entra en su cuerpo, sintiendo arder, quemar, en su interior, como una oscuridad la invade.

-vamos Sesshomaru ella tiene que aceptar su cambio para vivir no hay mas nada que hacer...-pero lejos de hacerle caso Sesshomaru se sienta a su lado tomando su mano, para cerrar sus ojos y esperar a lo deja sabiendo que es en vano hacerlo razonar.

Inutaisho sabia que esa mujer se salvaría ya que la sangre de su hijo curaría todo lo dañado fortaleciendo todo a su paso y sobretodo tendría la longevidad.

* * *

_-¿donde estoy?¿por que esta todo oscuro?-se pregunta la pelinegra._

_El lugar donde esta se encuentra oscuro, no haya nada solo oscuridad y soledad._

_-no me gusta estar sola-solloza. Odiaba la soledad, no tener a alguien a su lado._

_Empieza a llorar con mas fuerza, sintiendo el frió recorrer su cuerpo...pero siente algo cálido en su mano derecha, voltea para mirar y encuentra a Sesshomaru a su lado, se seca las lagrimas._

_-¿Sesshomaru?-lo llama. Pero el no responde._

_-no te gaste el no te escucha...-dice una voz._

_-¿quien eres?-pregunta._

_-no importa..¿dime quieres vivir?-_

_-eh?-sorprendida._

_-si ¿quieres vivir?-le pregunta._

_-si...-_

_-¿por que?-Ahome mira al niño que esta a su lado._

_-por el...-_

_-¿por que?-_

_-por que no lo pienso abandonar-_

_-pero el no es nada tuyo...-_

_-no me importa yo quiero permanecer a su lado hasta que el me lo permita...-_

_-¿segura?-_

_-si-dice firme._

_-muy bien sigue el camino...-señalando un camino donde una luz azul resplandece._

* * *

Sesshomaru se maldecía por ser débil y no cuidarla como corresponde, ella era una humana por lo tanto era frágil y débil.

El se juro que a partir de hoy entrenaría mas para volverse el Youkai mas fuerte y poderoso así la protegería de cualquier cosa que la quiera dañar.

Ve como una luz azul la rodea sintiendo un aura cálido, que va curando sus heridas y cambiando su cuerpo, su cabello creció mas, su piel se puso mas pálida y su cuerpo empezó a finar mas sus curvas.

Se quedo toda la noche contemplándola, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos mostrando un marrón mas intenso.

-hum...-dice refregándose los ojos.

-¿estad biend?-le pregunta.

-ah?-mira al niño al lado suyo-si -le sonríe.

Ella estira sus brazos para que el valla, Sesshomaru capto la orden se levanto y dejo que ella lo abrace y le acaricie el cabello.

-lod lamedto...-le dice-

-no importa...he recidivo golpes y ataque peores hasta fui envenenada-se ríe.

La puerta se abre dejando ver al demonio-¿como esta?-

-bien gracias...-

-me alegro-dice mas calmado.

-tengo hambre-le dice.

-bien ya te traen el desayuno acá...-se va hasta la puerta pero antes de salir le dice-he decidió que serás mi hembra...-tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra y al niño.

-¿que?! Estas loco ¿ o que?-le pregunta alterada.

-no, serás mía... y punto-mirándola por rabillo del ojo.

-ni loca...-le desafia.

-si-

-no-

-si-la mira para intimidarla.

-nod-dice el pequeño.

-tu no te metas-lo regaña Inutaisho.

-sid med metod-le contesta.

-¿y por que?-le cuestiona.

-pod que edlla sedad mía, ed mía-dice enojado.

-eres muy chico-

-nod-

-no puedes elegir compañera, mañana la marcare-les informa, Ahome esta a punto de replicar pero en un ataque de celos Sesshomaru le muerde el cuello marcándola como suya.

-ad ahoda es mia- le dice sonriendo triunfante-

-maldito mocoso¿como la marcaste?!-le grita Inutaisho.

-ellad ed mia-lo desafía.

-primero aprende hablar-

-ya cállate Inutaisho... yo no seré tuya nunca-mirando a Sesshomaru-tu y yo ya hablaremos de esto-mostrando la marca en su cuello.

Inutaisho se va furioso dejando a su hijo y a su "hembra" solos, ese chiquillo se las pagara.

-¿porque me has marcado?-le cuestiona enojada.

-pod que si nod eld te madcaba-

-el no lo haría, por que no lo hubiera dejado...-frunce el ceño, el solo la miro, para después levantarse e irse a desayunar.

-ah...que caprichoso-resignada.

* * *

**Siete años después.**

Ahome espera impaciente en el jardín por Sesshomaru que vuelva de su entrenamiento con su padre, estaba muy preocupada.

A lo lejos ve la figura de un hombre alto con su armadura y a su lado su pequeño Sesshomaru, se acerca a el rápido viendo las heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-¿que te sucedió?-pregunta preocupada.

-hum nada...- le responde dejando que ella lo revise.

-eres un bruto!-le grita a Inutaisho, el solo roda los ojos siempre le gritaba cuando volvía de entrenarlo-mira como me lo has dejado al pobre! es un niño! salvaje !-cada vez mas enojada.

-el no tuvo la culpa fue mía-le dice el peliplata.

-¿como?-con fundida.

-yo no le hice caso y quede así-explica de forma desdeñosa.

-ah...-suspira-vamos a que te cure...-se lleva al demonio.

-no tienes algo que decirme?-dice altanero.

-no-se va dejando a un sonriente Inutaisho siempre era lo mismo.

Ahome curaba todas las heridas de Sesshomaru, con su poder espiritual.

-bueno cuando termine te bañas y adormir...-le dice ve que va a replicar-nada de entrenar por hoy o te ir muy mal..-

-hum-

-ve...-se para acomodar sus cosas viendo el niño a hacer lo dicho.

Sesshomaru pensaba escaparse una vez que ella lo valla a ver si estaba dormido, así entrenaría mas, siente sus paso y se hace el dormido, Ahome le acaricia el cabello dándole un beso en la frente, lo levanta dejándolo dormir en su regazo para dormirse ella también, esta vez no se le escaparía.

-mujer astuta...-susurra.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru va a una batalla con su padre era la primera que tenia, Ahome no lo dejo muy fácilmente tuvo que darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla delante de toda su criada para que se quede tranquila.

-cuídate...-le dice.

-hum-asiente.

-y tu mas te vale que me lo traigas sano-mirando a Inutaisho.

-si... vamos Sesshomaru-dice al ver la mirada de la pelinegra.

Los dos se van perdiendo en lo profundo del bosque, Ahome se quedo preocupada por Sesshomaru solo tenia ocho años nada mas era pequeño para las batallas, lo podrían matar...sacude la cabeza para sacar esa idea.

Se va a la biblioteca para leer algo, distraerse.

Entre los libros en el estante ve uno sobre las parejas de los Inuyoukais, lo toma sin dudar para sentarse a leer.

_"Las parejas de los Inuyoukais mayormente son elegidas por instintos, su yoki interior decide cual será la persona con la que compartirán el resto de sus vidas._

_Mayormente son cuando ellos son adultos y se aparean con su pareja mordiéndole el cuello marcándolo como suyos._

_Hay otra forma pero son muy escasos esas situaciones, cuando el cachorro crea un lazo con el otro ser lo marca instintivamente asegurándose que serán de ellos y nadie mas, cuando uno de los dos es mayor que el otro de forma inconsciente lo cuida como la otra parte hace lo mismo hasta que llegue a su edad y poder juntarse como lazo es indestructible se crea en el primer momento que se conocen,si un Youkai cachorro crea el lazo con un humano este desarrollara sentimientos de protección por el, si es marcado vivirá igual que su pareja..."_

Deja de leer llevándose una mano en su cuello pensado lo que ha leído, Sesshomaru la marco como suya, ella sabia perfectamente odiaba a los humanos y antes de estar con uno prefería que lo torturaran ,mataran le cortaran ese precioso cabello y se lo tiñan de morado ¿entonces por que la marco?, ella sabia que el tenia menos de dos años cuando lo hizo pero lo que leyó.

Ahome lo tenia muy en claro sus sentimientos, ella amaba a alguien mas que nada en este mundo, esa persona la saco de un sufrimiento sin saberlo, cuando lo vio por primera vez no pudo dejar de pensar en el esos ojos tan preciosos, su corazón comenzó una carrera loca y lo peor de todo que esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru de grande.

Lo único que tenia claro para hacer era seguir lo que le diga su corazón, esa respuesta podría ser cursi, tonta muy trivial pero su mama se lo enseño y le funciono bien en todas las decisiones que tomo.

Camina hasta el jardín para sentarse en las sombras de un árbol y esperar por su pequeño.

Ya era la noche, ella seguía aun sentada, cierra los ojos hasta que escucha como las sirvientes corren y gritan avisando la llegada de sus amos, sonríe mirándola las estrellas esperando a que lleguen.

Escucha los halagos que les dan, siente una mirada en ella sabiendo quien era, se levanta para caminar hasta el.

Cuando lo vio lo primero que tuvo ganas de hacer fue matar a Inutaisho ponerle un rosario y gritarle mil veces "abajo".

Los dos Inus veían como la mujer se ponía roja de la furia, apretando su puño, frunciendo su ceño en muestra que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-tu...maldito demonio! mira como esta mi pequeño!-le grita-mira como me lo trajiste , todo lastimado y sucio! no me interesa que sea una pelea ni que sea un Youkai ni nada por el estilo ...! eres un irresponsable! eres un inepto!-Inutaisho retrocedía a cada palabra, sin prestar atención a la mirada de burla de su cachorro.

-el tenia que pelear que esperabas que venga bien vestido y todo limpio era una batalla no un te-le dice.

-no me importa!-

-bha!-mirando para otro lado.

-inepto...-susurra-¿como te fue?-le dice a Sesshomaru.

-gane como he de suponer...-dice arrogante-mira lo que te traje-le muestra una cabeza de un ogro, Ahome casi se cae de espalda al ver la cabeza.

-eh?-mira a Inutaisho, el solo suspira.

-es tuyo toma-le da un poco sonrojado, Ahome ve la reacción de el y casi se muere de la ternura de sus mejilla sonrojadas.

-ahh...Mejor quédatelo tu...-sonriendo nerviosa.

-no es tuyo ¿que no estas contenta que gane?-le pregunta.

-si que estoy contenta y orgullosa de ti-acariciando su mejilla-pero me da miedo eso-señalando la cabeza.

-¿porque?-

-por que si me da miedo...-le recorre un escalofrió al imaginarlo colgado en su habitación en la noche mirándola.

-hum-tira la cabeza enojado y dolido.

-ven- lo toma en brazos a pesar que el se resiste-yo no necesito de una cabeza o de otra cosa para sentirme orgullosa de voz a mi me basta con verte contento y ver como progresas superándote cada vez mas-le basa toda la cara, Sesshomaru le lame una mejilla, ella lo mira confundida.

-eso es una muestra de afecto...solo lo hacen con alguien importante-le informa Inutaisho.

Ella solo lo abraza asfixiándolo-aiii que bonito que sos, si sos muy bonito-le dice alegre al ver esa muestra de afecto.

-me asficxias-le dice Sesshomaru.

-lo lamento-sonríe apenada-vamos así te curo-el solo la sigue para que lo curara, mientras era curado Sesshomaru la miraba.

-mi padre me dijo que cuando tu tomaste mi sangre y te marque como mía...te cambio tu organismo para que te cures con facilidad también tienes la longevidad -ve como ella lo mira.

-¿por que no me lo dijo antes ese demonio?-

-porque pensó que no era importante...yo le pregunte hace unos días cuales eran las consecuencias de eso-

-ya veo...-pensativa-seré joven por mucho tiempo que lindo!-dice contenta.

-no te enojas?-

-no, no importa ya paso como siete años de eso...aparte que mujer no quiere ser joven por mucho tiempo?-

-¿que harás?-le pregunta.

-¿con que?-sin entender.

-me entere que no eres de este tiempo, que amas a otro-dice celoso-¿que harás?¿me abandonaras?-eso la tomo de sorpresa.

-no...-

-¿porque?-

-por que nunca podría alejarme de ti, solo me iré cuando tu ya no me necesites mas -le dice.

-entonces nunca pasara tu eres mía...-mas tranquilo.

-ei que no soy un objeto-lo mira haciéndose la ofendida.

-no pero eres mía- acomodándose su haori para acostarse en el futon de ella.

-¿quieres dormir aquí?-

-si-

-bueno entonces vamos a dormir- dice para acortarse al lado de el y abrazarlo-que duermas bien-le besa en la frente, el solo se acurruca como cuando tenia dos años.

Sesshomaru debe descansar ya que cada día su entrenamiento era mas duro e intenso...

* * *

**Quince años después...**

Ahome esperaba a Sesshomaru como siempre, en estos años el entrenaba mas duro y tardaba una semana o mas, ella se entristecía ya que lo extrañaba mucho, el ahora tenia veintitrés años, ya había crecido, no era mas su pequeño, cada día se ponía mas hermoso y esas regaladas Youkai lo perseguían, odiaba verlas detrás de el rogando por que las marquen.

Ve como costumbre a todos los sirvientes corriendo a la puerta para recibirlos, ve como llegan los dos con esa cara de nada y frialdad, cuando se va acercar a el, ve como una Youkai se tira besándolo y lo peor de todo que el la abrazo, deja que una lagrima salga de su rostro para irse al jardín, sin darse cuenta que Inutaisho la veía.

-aléjate...-clavándole las uñas con veneno en su espalda y que caiga al suelo sin moverse-no te me acerques me das asco-caminando hacia el jardín por su Ahome -eso es para todas...si lo hacen-parando su andar-las matare...-para seguir su camino dejando a todas pálidas odiando a la humana.

Al llegar la ve acostada en el árbol de siempre, dejando que salgan unas lagrimas, se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella.

-a mi no me interesa esa cosa llamada Youkai-le dice mirándola.

-yo no te he dicho nada-mirando el pasto.

-no pero te conozco-

-no tienes por que decirme algo-

-si por que eres mía...-se pone a la altura de ella, posando su mano en su mentón para que lo mire-la única que me interesa...-le dice acercando su rostro al de ella, ambos se miran nerviosos y emocionados ya que era su primer beso y sobretodo con esa persona que tanto amaban, Sesshomaru acorta la distancia para unir sus labios con los contrarios para acariciar esos labios que tanto desea, sentir la suavidad, la calidez de ellos, comienzan a mover sus labios dándose mas confianza entre ellos, explorando ese terreno nuevo para los dos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provoca el otro, permitiendo que sus lenguas jueguen juntas bailando en una danza, disfrutando del sabor que le regalaban el otro, ganando confianza para dejar que sus manos vallan al cuerpo contrario regalando caricias.

-mm Sesshomaru...-susurra.

-mm-

Se separan para mirarse perdiéndose en los ojos del otro-te extrañe-le dice Ahome, el solo sonríe-¿como te fue?-

-bien...-la besa de nuevo.

-me alegro-lo mira viendo las heridas que tenia- mira como estas ese inútil no te cuido..-comienza como siempre.

-ya estoy grande y no es nada-sonriendo al ver el escándalo que siempre hacia.

-ven a si te curo-levantándose.

-no es necesario...-Se levanta Sesshomaru, ve como ella sigue su camino.

-no me importa...-dice Ahome, Sesshomaru la agarra de la cintura para acercarla a el y besarla hasta que no pueda mas, solo con ella se comportaba así, ambos se conocían de todas las maneras posible, solo faltaba una, que era la física que pronto se llevaría a cabo, por que los dos se querían y deseaban entregarse en cuerpo y alma para terminar de unir sus vidas y seguir profesándose ese amor que esta desde que se conocieron.

-eres mía y yo tuyo para siempre...-le susurra Sesshomaru para seguir con sus besos, deleitándose con todo lo que provenga del ser que tiene en frente, el amaba como a nadie y no dejaría que se valla de su lado, ella era todo para el.

Así ambos se quedan dándose besos y caricias, el uno a otro.

Inutaisho veía todo desde la ventana, sonriendo al ver que esa pareja permanecerían unida el se encargaría de eso, daría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su cachorro y de esa joven que aprendió a querer, con ese pensamiento se va a dormir.

Mientras que la otra pareja se van hasta la habitación de Sesshomaru para dar comienzo a su entrega de amor permaneciéndose al otro por siempre.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿como quedo? ¿les gusto?.**

**La personalidad de Sesshomaru es así por el motivo que el fue criado por Ahome y ambos se conocen no hace falta poner esa mascara de hielo.**

**Espero que les haya agradado...**

**besos.**


End file.
